A bolometer is a device that can be used to measure the power of radiation that is incident on the bolometer. In general, a bolometer can be used as a resistive device whose resistance varies with a temperature of the bolometer or of a portion of the bolometer (e.g., an absorptive portion of the bolometer). In general, the temperature of the bolometer or portion of the bolometer may be affected by incident radiation, or lack thereof, on the bolometer. For example, as the bolometer or a portion of the bolometer is warmed by incident radiation, the resistance of the bolometer may increase. Conversely, when the bolometer or a portion of the bolometer is cooled, for example because of a reduction in intensity of incident radiation or removal of incident radiation on the bolometer or a portion of the bolometer, the resistance of the bolometer may decrease.
A quadrant detector is a sensor that includes four quadrants, where each of the four quadrants represents a sub-sensor of the overall quadrant detector sensor. The quadrant detector may produce output signals that may be read by a dedicated read-out circuit that is implemented as an integrated circuit.
A sight is a device used to aim a weapon. A telescopic sight, sometimes also called a “scope,” is a sighting device based on an optical refracting telescope, and includes a reticle or graphic image pattern to provide an aiming point. A collimator sight or “red dot” sight typically uses a red light-emitting diode (“LED”) at the focus of collimating optics that a user uses as an aiming point for the firearm.
A bipod is an attachment for a firearm. The bipod includes two legs, where each leg includes a base, or foot, at the end of the leg. The bipod can provide stability for the firearm when the feet of the bipod are rested on a surface, which can aid in steadying the firearm for improved aiming.